LemonBlueberry Layer Cake
by KirasTastefulTragedy
Summary: This is a Oneshot in reply to a challenge that Princess Turk and I agreed to do. Genesis decides to surprise Sephiroth with a special Cake... Find out what the surprise turns out to be! Yaoi warning!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own ff7 or the characters… nor do I make money off of fanfiction. Also I do not own "Insatiable"-by Darren Hayes. I do not own the recipe which is from everyday (Rachael Ray magazine) or any comments that are spoofs of food network and chefs from that channel.

WARNINGS: This is Rated M for a reason… Oneshot… a sexy sweet and horney Genesis… and a Lustful and Loving Sephiroth… Be Warned….

A/N: This is my fic in response to a Challenge that Princess Turk and I agreed to do - MISUSE OF FOOD! Thank you so much Princess Turk… this is fun! J Read her's… it's about lollipops *grin*

**MISUSE OF FOOD:**

"_**Lemon-Blueberry Layer Cake"**_

There weren't very many times like these. The air seemed filled with peace, and calmness could fill their souls.

Genesis turned to his beautiful lover and smiled. Today was the third day in the row of 4 that they could enjoy free of any orders or missions, what with president Shinra on peace talks.

He reached forward and fingered the beautiful argent-like strands of feathery perfection that framed his lovers face. The man was his rock, shield, and firm standing point. But goddess he was beautiful.

He then ran his fingertip over the line of the beautiful thin yet pert lips and shivered to hear a low rumble of a moan in his lover's chest. He knew that touching his face was Sephiroth's weak point. The man was so strong as a warrior and leader and even as a lover… But when Genesis used the man's weak spots for their intimate and amazing love-making sessions… he became putty at times.

Genesis' grin broadened when he thought about it for a minute. 'Putty' wasn't the word… fired up for battle of another kind to ravage the cinnamon-haired poet… would be more appropriate.

He knew what he should do. Genesis popped up carefully from the bed. Their morning love-making session had worn his battle weary general out, but Genesis having a two day head start on rest was ready and rearing to get up and around. He'd surprise his lover with a brunch, and maybe something sweet for after. There was a new recipe he was Dying to try.

Wait a minute, Seph probably wouldn't want a brunch having eaten so late last night. But there was nothing to stop Gen from making something special and sweet.

Slowly making his way to the kitchen of their shared quarters Genesis grin bloomed into a broad smile. This would be perfect, he'd serve his mighty and angel-like general a special treat in bed to wake him.

"Lemon-Blueberry Layer Cake…" Genesis began aloud to himself. He'd been eyeing this recipe in his new magazine from his favorite bubbly cook… he loved watching the woman on her cooking shows, and ached to cook that well for his beautiful general. But this, THIS recipe was a MUST.

He was still grinning as he eyeballed the ingredients on the counter that he had all laid out, and the cooking and baking utensils he'd need. He had everything together and wanted it PERFECT.

He began humming a peppy fun tune aloud as he went and preheated the oven to 375 and then put the butter and sugar into the bowl and began to cream the ingredients together. He watched as the creamy and gritty mixture transformed into a slightly white, fluffy, and smooth emulsion. "That wasn't so hard." He said aloud, yet his mind wandered to something else that the emulsion looked like. "Stop that" he said very calmly to himself, then went back to work.

He chuckled slightly as he checked what was next to add, the vanilla. "The very good kind…" He said with another grin, thinking of the other brunette he watched on that cooking channel… barefoot something or other. He picked up the dark brown glass container and whiffed of its contents. So sweet and strong… just like his Sephiroth. It was only the best, pure extract.

He measured it in, then added the eggs while holding the mixer with one hand, one at a time, slowly. Singing softly to himself a song that had been stuck in his head since their intimate session earlier that morning.

"We built our church above the streets… We practiced love between these sheets…" Genesis swayed his hips in time to the music, then realized that he hadn't dressed before coming out here. Guess he'd better grab an apron. "The candy sweetness, scent of you… It bathes my skin, I'm stained with you…"

Genesis continued by humming now, he needed to measure the flour in ever so carefully. He leaned over eye level with the measuring cup and stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth. His brows furrowed in seriousness, then alternately added the milk and the flour stirring in between so that the batter would pull together smoothly. No need for baking soda and baking powder, thank Gaia for small miracles in the form of self rising flour.

No clue how, but Genesis was covered in flour by the time that step was done. He narrowed his eyes when he realized the mess he'd made. He remembered that was why he didn't enjoy baking. But with a shrug he continued anyway, he knew that it would be worth it this time, and perhaps he could clean up while the mixture was baking.

He lifted the small crate of blueberries that he'd pulled from the refrigerator earlier. They looked so plump and sweet and … He groaned and thought about feeding them to his beautiful lover. But he needed to focus. He needed to fold very carefully a full cup of these into the batter. That would leave about 2 cups left. Good thing he bought the larger container the other day. Half of what was left was still needed for the cake; maybe he could save the final cup for something special. He felt his insides tingle at the thought.

He looked at the recipe. Maybe he wouldn't have time to clean while the cake baked, but maybe while it was cooling he could. He could prepare the topping and layer filling while it baked. He carefully poured the batter into a thin and wide jelly roll pan and slid it into the oven. Then setting the timer he turned to the best part of the cake preparation.

The delectable cream cheese and lemon curd mixture that would be placed between the three layers of the cake after he cooled and split it into thirds, and on top to be sprinkled with the 2nd cup of blueberries. He got another bowl and got ready to start on that now.

He went back to singing as he took the, now, room temperature cream cheese and combined it with the sugar and lemon curd. "Turn the lights down low… Take it off, let me show… My love for you insatiable" He hummed some more, and went to pull the slightly browned cake, sprinkled it with the remaining sugar from the recipe and inverted it on parchment paper to let it cool.

"Turn me on… Never stop… Wanna taste every drop… My love for you insatiable…" He danced some more as he picked up the spoon coated in the cream cheese mixture and started tasting it and licking it, meanwhile swaying his hips to his internal beat of the music in his head.

"Don't stop!" A low and commanding voice called from behind him as the smaller 1st Class soldier set the spoon back down into the mixture and leaned onto the counter to read through the recipe again.

Genesis jumped at least 2 feet into the air. He thought that Seph would have still been sound asleep. "Seph!" He cried and turned around suddenly to face the love of his life, and general.

Genesis hadn't even noticed him or sensed him in any way, Sephiroth grinned his cocky and evil grin on one side of his mouth. He'd stood in the doorway of their kitchenette, burning up internally as he'd listened to the sexy words his beautiful cinnamon and mocha haired lover sang, and watched as Genesis swayed so sultry and sexy in nothing but an apron, his taught and creamy colored skin over his back side crying out to be touched and caressed and impaled.

Sephiroth's internal feral monster was demanding to be unleashed on the sexy young god that was standing and swaying in front of him. He felt like he'd blow his load when Genesis had lifted the mixing spoon to his lips and began licking it.

The silver 1st, watched as Genesis' tongue licked a smooth trail up the edge of the spoon first. The creamy off white frosting mixture was looking more and more appealing as he went. Then wiggling his tongue slightly he licked out the bowed in portion of the spoon cleaning it thoroughly. Sephiroth internally moaned as he pictured taking that frosting and doing the same thing to a utensil of another kind on his rust-topped lover.

But when Genesis stopped to lean over Sephiroth seriously almost lost it, and didn't want the tantalizing and seductive dance and show to end. Sephiroth called out, but did so as he moved up closer to the sizzling man.

Genesis stammered for a second, and looked down at his messy apron. Seph was only inches in front of him now. "S.. Seph… I wanted to surprise you… with.." He was stopped short as his silver haired angel grabbed the neck strap of his apron and yanked him up to meet his lips with a hard and consuming kiss.

"Mmm… Seph…" Genesis said around the clashing of their tongues. But pulled away with a slight pout. "seriously angel… I wanted to surprise you." Genesis turned around and shoved the bowl further back on the counter.

"Ohh, my spicy love… you DID surprise me. And WHAT a surprise" Sephiroth leaned in and pressed his rock hard erection against the exposed and baby smooth curves of Genesis' backside. "Now… do what you were doing a minute ago my love…"

"hmm?..." Genesis questioned in between biting back a groan. He'd been horney non-stop, since his angel had come home. But he didn't know, or remember what he'd been doing that Seph might mean.

"Ohh… even better my little loveless obsessed man… I can show you." Sephiroth's voice rumbled against Genesis' back, and the shorter of the two shivered in excitement. The waves of lust were so powerful coming off of Sephiroths body.

Sephiroth opened his hand and palmed the twin muscles of genesis backside, slowly and lovingly petting them. Not being rough, or lustful in the motion. Yet somehow making it an alluring and calling movement. Genesis panted lightly and leaned back against his taller and broader lover. "Oh seph…" Genesis moaned quietly.

"Why don't I taste test this concoction you have made for us?..." Sephiroth said as he turned Genesis around and lifted him up onto the counter beside where he'd been working. "You don't need this anymore do you?" He asked, tugging at the apron. Genesis shook his head 'no' and Sephiroth removed the only cloth that Genesis was covered with.

Sephiroth motioned to the bowl, and spoon that Gen had tasted a moment before. And the rust topped man handed him the spoon with some creamy frosting in it. Sephiroth gave a slight smirk and looked deep into those blue depths that made up his lovers eyes. "You know… you are atrociously sexy when you are not trying… I think… yes, I do believe you just might kill me if you do try…" He chuckled then let his right hand and fingers splay over the shorter 1st's abdomen.

Sephiroth very slowly tasted the sugary concoction, allowing his tongue to splay and wriggle more over the edge of the spoon than was originally necessary. He groaned inwardly… It was slightly lemony… creamy, and not too sweet. Sephiroth did not normally indulge in sweets. But this case would be different.

He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Genesis trying to refrain from squirming, his manhood standing as erect as it could. Sepheroth reached out with his left hand and grasped the straining member tight. Eliciting a shocked gasp and moan all at once from his beautiful and spicy lover. He looked him straight in the eye again gauging the amount of lust that was already emerging without much foreplay. He knew his red headed lover could contain an ever endless libido. He absolutely LOVED that about his partner. Always ready and willing when the silver 1st's urges hit… which was very often.

"You just watch… my love… and learn how your surprise has made me so happy" He took the spoon in his right hand and smeared the frosting from base to tip of the straining member, the heat of the red headed 1st's body melting it somewhat to a smooth creamy lotion on his manhood. Sephiroth groaned audibly and bent forward.

He licked from the bottom of the base up the entire length and allowed his tongue to play for a few moments which caused Genesis to pant slightly while watching him with bated breath. Then with yet another grin that was quickly hidden he opened his mouth and began swallowing down genesis manhood.

"Ho.. ha… ah… Seph!" Genesis cried out. It had been a while since his beautiful lover had done this to him. They had always been in the moment and their urges too strong, never knowing when they'd have the next peaceful moment to leisurely make love again. THIS was a very nice pleasure. "Ohh… seph… " He moaned again.

Seph chuckled softly around the thick and strong erection that he had swallowed… the rumbling feel of the chuckle causing a slight gasp to be heard. Seph pulled back a bit and began lovingly sucking every drop of sweetness of his lovers cock, watching the shorter man squirm under his ministrations.

Sephiroth decided to stop for the moment. He didn't want this to end too quickly. He immediately stood back up and pulled Genesis' face towards his in a deep and riveting kiss.

"Mmm… you taste good.." Genesis murmured around the kiss.

"So don't you my spicy man… I always love your taste but you are EXTRA sweet today my love" Sephiroth said while tracing his lovers jaw line, before diving back into a soulful and lustful even deeper kiss.

Pulling back up they both were panting this time. "Just wait… I want to do something else my love." Sephiroth smirked once again and lifted away from his beautifully nude lover. He reached out for some of the blueberries and lifted one to Genesis lips, and fed it to him. Then took another and popped it inside his mouth. But genesis smiled when the silver haired man leaned forward to kiss him again.

"You are a little beastie today aren't you" Genesis chuckled then opened his mouth to take the offered sweet and juicy berry.

Sephiroth held Genesis by the arms and leaned him sideways on the very thin space near the edge of the counter. Then lovingly deposited blueberries on his chest his stomach his navel and at the base of his still very needy erection.

"You will be my surprise my love. YOU and you alone right now, will I devour." Sephiroth stated very firmly with a great hunger in his eyes. Then leaning down, he ever so gently licked a trail from the base of Genesis' throat to the junction between his chest muscles.

Then trailing his tongue on a slightly detoured path he rounded about one of his two pert nipples. Then bathed it lovingly before taking it into his mouth.

"Oh Seph… Gaia…." Genesis gasped as Sephiroth bit down on the little nub. He was so intoxicated in Sephiroth's administrations that the normally sensitive places on his body were on overload today. The raspy texture of the mans tongue was enough to drive him insane at that moment.

Sephiroth kept going trailing back down the one muscle, then biting down and suckling hard on the flesh of the one side, leaving a love bite.. the bruised flesh looking like a work of art to him at that moment. He continued then, up the other side to give an equal amount of affection to the other nipple, then leaving a matching love mark on that side of his chest as well.

The silver 1st groaned aloud and narrowed his eyes at Genesis leaning back down to his throat to latch on for a much larger love bite than the first two. Eliciting a grown from his rust headed lover as well.

"You really don't know what you do to me Gen… I love you… You know that. But I don't think you know just how much you make me crazy for you, lust for you, long for you… I want to lavish you… And I want to feast on you. I also do not want it to end" He ended with dampened eyes and a hunger behind that.

He dove back down licking and kissing a trail from the other 1st's chest down to his stomach to eat that berry. Then to round the navel before looking Genesis in the eye with a feral look and slowly dipping his tongue into the space… not breaking eye contact… pulling the berry out and rolling it in his mouth before eating it as well. He growled low in his throat before dipping down yet again… this time kissing from the inside of Genesis right thigh and following an invisible trail up to the top of the base of the man's erection, to eat the last blueberry.

Sephiroth took a moment to lick up the length of the man's generous manhood before gripping his hips tightly. "Roll over love… I won't let you fall I promise"

"I know, angel… I know. But Seph… you are so intoxicating… I feel I may pass out." He said with as broad a smile as ever. But began to turn himself, barely fitting along the thin section of counter. With containers and things behind him and the stove to one end of him, and the sink on the other.

Sephiroth used his firm grip on Genesis' hips to guide the man safely. "Let me love you a little longer. I don't want this to end Gen…" He said with a sadness in his voice.

He took two fingers and dipped them into the frosting mixture again. But this time he took his clean left hand and rubbed so gently over the expanse of Genesis' back, then feeling the muscles relax, he rubbed soothingly over the roundness of his taut backside. "My love… I want to taste you… everywhere" He took his right hand that had two fingers coated in frosting and firmly yet lovingly pushed them inside his puckered opening.

"Ggaahh… Seph… I love you too… Angel… please." Genesis murmured through the fingers entrance. He knew that Seph was loving this… but he wanted his silver haired angel to take him… now…

"Hush love…. Hush… I know" Sepheroth soothed but pushed harder with his fingers... making sure to press against that special spot that made his cinnamon topped lover feel so good. He felt Genesis clench down on him. "Such a greedy ass… you know… I wont to take you… but not yet" He whispered. Then scissored his fingers to stretch the opening some.

Sephiroth hummed with anticipation as he leaned forward to his perfectly situated lover, but stopped as he smiled, thinking of something. He reached out and picked up a blueberry, making sure Genesis saw what he grabbed, then carefully set it on the outside of the beautiful pink opening.

"Mmm… You are a masterpiece… a DELISIOUS Art piece my love." Then leaning down again without stopping this time, he did the same thing he'd done at Genesis navel. Making sure he took his time for Genesis to feel him. Then after eating the berry he dipped his tongue back down again.

"Ugh.. ahh…" Genesis' fists clamped so tightly under his chest. He was so dizzy from love and being drawn out this long he seriously was afraid of fainting. His beautiful lover knew what this did to him. "Goddess seph!" He was afraid he'd cum as he felt that beautiful tongue press inside of him.

Sephiroth plunged his tongue inside, loving the taste of his beautiful lover nonetheless but even more so with the delicious creamy frosting coating his insides. He hummed over the taste of his spicy beloved. Diving his tongue in… driving it deeper and harder. Mimicking the motions of their love making.

He pulled back growling "Gaia… Genesis… I can't wait any longer… I need you!" He yanked the shorter 1st's hips hard pulling his bottom half off of the counter.

"Ah.. Seph! Genesis said while chuckling. "I'm so relieved… I need you too Angel…" He said and turned around and hugged the taller man. Then reached up for a deep kiss.

"Mm… Now!" Sephiroth said almost pleadingly as he tugged the shorter man to turn around again.

A slight chuckle was all he heard as Genesis leaned over resting his hands on the counter, presenting himself to his silver General. "Take me… Take me hard Angel…"

Sephiroth was all too ready to comply. He lowered his own unfastened pants that had been sloppily pulled up when he found his bed cold and lonely waking without his red headed lover. His Massive erection sprung free and he growled. "Shit… Gen… You may regret telling me that."

He lined himself up to the slightly moistened and pink entrance, then plunged in as fast as he felt he could safely… despite the request, he knew he could really hurt Genesis even if it would be temporary, he wanted to hold back on that. He was anxious… hungry, and lustful. Not vengeful and angry. He sat still for a second listening to the panting breaths of his spicy lover. And pushed hard even though he was flush balls against balls… and couldn't go any deeper. His lover could take him completely. They complimented each other perfectly.

"hn… uh.. Now! Please Seph!" Gen begged so delectably from his position clutching the counters edge. He tried pulling a way slightly to force his general to move. But Seph had other plans.

Sephiroth's grip on Genesis tightened to the point he'd leave bruises, though they wouldn't last, with their body's healing abilities. Then he began thrusting at a mind blowing speed. The sound of their flesh slamming together was the symphony that soothed his soul for the time being. Pushed any strain or stress, or reality's away!

Genesis tried to catch his breath enough to will his hand to lift to his own aching erection but found that the overwhelming and breathtaking pace, combined with the constant barrage to his prostate at this perfect angle, made his grip on the counter only tighten rather than loosen.

Sephiroth sensed his lovers strain. And growling into his ear, he bit down at the same time as reaching his hand around to the front and gripping the man's dripping and pulsing blade of flesh. He began jerking Genesis off. "Now… Genesis" he hissed in the man's ear. "I want… I want you… to cum… NOW!..." He pounded inhumanly harder, while tugging at the same breakneck pace on Genesis' cock.

"AHHhh…" Genesis literally screamed. "SEPHIROTHHH!" He came so hard it was like an explosion painting his own stomach, Sephiroth's hand, the bottom of the cupboards, and the floor. His muscles all spasm'ing, and turning into veritable vice grips on Sephiroth's mighty and pulsing own erection.

"Oh Fuck!..." Sephiroth's eyes rolled back in his head and he huffed with his breathing slamming so fierce and hard a last few times as he felt his own orgasm plummet into his very core, ready to explode just as fiercely as Genesis just had. "Love!... Gen… I'm.. OHHHh Fuck! GENESIS!..." He growled then felt his entire being implode on itself… as his Orgasm took over. Making him see white… completely white and hot…

With a mighty groan he pulsed himself slower a couple of last times and then flopped against Genesis' back.

Genesis chuckled warmly. "Seph!"

"Yeah love?..." Seph mumbled.

"I think I'm going to bake more often for you. Ok..?" He said, clenching around his General's softening manhood.

Sephiroth growled and bit down on Genesis shoulder. "I'd like that. But I think you'd better be prepared… if you do anything better than this… we may have to have some potions on hand. I don't know if I could go this easy on you again." Then he chuckled as Genesis slapped one of his arms.

Then Sephiroth sighed. "I really do love you… don't leave me Gen… ever k?" He kissed lovingly on his rust topped lovers shoulder then gently slid himself out of the man's slightly abused opening. But turned him to face him.

Genesis immediately buried his face into Sephiroth's chest, and glowed in the warmth of the loving embrace that was given to him. "I love you too… Now. I don't want this embrace to end… but when it does. You can help me assemble this cake." He beamed up to Sephiroth, the taller man's gaze warm and glossy.

Sephiroth smiled back at the glowing face that looked at his. "If you can behave yourself … that is…" He gently spanked Genesis and with a grin he added. "Boy…. Lemon's and Blueberries AND frosting!… Then I get to eat the cake too! Can't beat that! I loved my surprise."

_**~End~**_

_A/N: By the way… the recipe that gen uses in this IS real… it is what inspired this story for me… so.. if anyone wants it I can email it to anyone. Its scanned from my magazine. _

_Thank you Princess Turk. This was fun! Can't wait till our next challenge! *hugs*_


End file.
